


Beautiful View

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks it's Dean that Cas wants, but it's not. Implied smut but none actually there. Written with my Cas/Gabriel. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful View

"Dean?" said Cas, seizing the one thing that Sam had said that was making any kind of sense at all. "You think… Dean?"

For the first time since this had begun, Sam looked unsure of himself. He pulled back from Castiel. "Me?" Sam asked. He dropped his eyes from Castiel's and instead stared intently at his hand. A loose tendril of hair fell down over his forehead. Castiel had to restrain himself from reaching out and brushing the hair back. Sam looked lost, almost child-like. He sighed, marveling at the Winchesters and how very similar they were. Both carried the burden of having saved the world and yet neither believed they themselves were worth redemption and salvation. Both saw only failure when they looked in the mirror but both had saved more lives than he, as an Angel of the Lord, ever had. Both would willingly die—and go to hell for—the other, but would argue anyone who suggested they were worth the same. He cocked his head, trying to make sense of the puzzle in front of him. It seemed so obvious to him. If Dean were worth saving, why wouldn't Sam be? If Dean were worth wanting, why not Sam?

Castiel held up a hand to cup around Sam's cheek, but dropped it as the uncertainty in Sam's gaze disappeared so quickly that he wondered if he had imagined it. "You," he answered. "Sam…"

Sam blinked. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

"I'm sure. I promise." Castiel said roughly. Sam stared at him before leaning down and connecting their lips in a soft but hot kiss. Castiel wasn't sure what to do, so he let Sam lead. As it deepened, he found himself wanting to winding his fingers into Sam's hair. So he did. Knotting, winding, tangling his fingers, messing it up.

Sam pulled away, panting softly. "Wow." He whispered.

"Was it good…?" Castiel asked uncertainly. He didn't know. How could he?

"Beautiful."

"Do you… Want to…" Castiel began, a bit nervously.

"More than anything." Sam breathed before kissing Cas hungrily.

Castiel laid next to Sam, exhausted. "Sam, I had no idea how tiring that could be." he mumbled to the ginormous mass next to him.

Sam chuckled. "I know."

"Mmm… What about Dean?"

"What about him?"

"When does he get back?"

Sam shrugged. "Not for a while."

"Will he be mad?" Castiel asked sleepily.

"No."

"Would he like to join?"

Sam thought for a moment. "No clue."

"Ask him, Sam. Unless, you want this to be ours."

Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I want this to be ours. He has Lisa. Now I want you." Sam leaned down, kissing him possessively.

Castiel tangled his fingers, yet again, in Sam's hair. "You're beautiful like this." Beautiful probably wasn't the way to phrase it, because men were suppose to be handsome, but there was something about Sam that shone. That made him irresistibly beautiful.

Sam chuckled. "Glad we think the same, since that's just what I was going to say about you."

Castiel's eyes wandered all over Sam. "Good. Because I want you. You, and only you. Please stay."

Sam grinned. "Why would I want to leave such a beautiful view?" He leaned down and kissed Cas again.


End file.
